


look carefully

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Jaehwan gets a tattoo





	look carefully

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

Wonshik should have suspected something when Jaehwan had asked him to take pictures of his fake tattoo while they were filming the music video.

In Wonshik's defense, he was too distracted by the whole exercising shirtless that he had been working on.

 

Later, he should have maybe noticed the questions Jaehwan started asking him one day, about where did he get his tattoos, and which were the most reliable, and which ones did he think that would fit him the most.

Then again, Jaehwan was curious ( _I have an inquisitive mind_ , he had said) and he tended to get intensely curious about the weirdest things from time to time.

 

Wonshik should definitely have noticed the latest doodles he was working on, and how they were clearly not cartoon characters, or characters at all.

He didn't really have an excuse here, especially when he asked for his opinion on them from time to time. Wonshik was no professional but they all looked amazing, he thought. Although if he has to be honest, what he remembers the most from those times are how nicely Jaehwan's fingers looked right after he had been drawing. Ring-less fingers, stained from ink and pencil, clearly being _thoroughly_ used.

 

But Wonshik hadn't seen any of the clues, not even one of them, and now, seeing that same design, a beautiful rose, on the once spotless shoulder, craving to be able to do more than caress it softly, he thinks he figures out why, exactly, he hadn't seen them before.


End file.
